Making the Best of A Compromising Position
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: When Yu comes back to find Rise stuck halfway through the TV with only her lower body left in his bedroom, he can't help but indulge in some more base concerns than helping her out. Commission for Dante1993.


Yu really didn't know what to say about the sight that greeted him when he returned to his 'bedroom'. Rise had come over to get some help with her slipping grades, and had spent the entire time being tutored as her typical, overly flirty and affectionate self, and all Yu had gone to do was get some drinks and cool off a little as her flirting got to him. Apparently, in that time, she had gone through several simultaneous lapses in judgment, several very bad ideas, and was now in a very poor position; the front half of her body was literally inside of the television set, but her hips had not been able to fit through it, leaving Rise's ass and legs sticking out and kicking nervously about, her skirt flipped up and her blue and white striped panties on display for the shocked eyes of a boy who had only moments earlier been trying his best not to think too much about how cute she was.

To say the least, it was not an ideal thing to come back to.

Rise panicked as she gasped and shivered from the other end of the television, sticking halfway into the world of the Midnight Channel, left in a panic as she struggled and worried about being stuck there forever. "Yu!" she yelled, even though there was no way he could hear her. Her head had gotten up in the clouds while Yu got them some refreshments, as she was left wondering about traveling to the Midnight Channel. Nobody had explained to Rise why they only used the television set at Junes in the grand scheme of things, save for it being a good meetup point and ensuring they all ended up together. But somehow, that thought line translated not into asking the founding member of the investigation team about it like a normal, sensible person would do, but stucking her head into the TV and finding out for herself. But now, she had half her body in one world and half in another, and absolutely no idea how to get out.

Yu groaned, grabbing hold of Rise's hips and trying to pull her out, tugging on her as hard as he could, but he couldn't get it. "Come on, Rise," he groaned, pushing forward, trying to get a position with leverage. He tried pressing up tightly against her, not even thinking about the way his lap pressed against her ass as he put his arms around her waist and tried to lean all the way back. At least, not until the friction started to get to him and the grinding of his lap against her round, taut ass was doing things to him that he was almost sure Rise could feel.

"I can't believe this!" Rise groaned, head in her hands as she felt Yu grow hard against her. It was embarrassing beyond all belief, leaving her to groan and squirm as Yu's efforts backfired spectacularly, but at the same time, she couldn't help but shiver and think about how nice of a cock Yu must have been packing for his bulge to press so tightly against her. It wasn't a helpful thought, but her massive crush on Yu could not have been more obvious, and her thoughts couldn't help but drift even further from where they had begun.

Pulling back in worry, Yu treid to examine the situation again, attempting to shove from his mind the unfortunate circumstances of the fact that he had gotten hard from this, but at the same time... Something maybe a little too curious and horny in him wondered if he couldn't take advantage of this situation a little bit. He couldn't ever give a proper reaction to Rise's obvious affections, but here she was in a very compromising position, and he had absolutely no idea how to help her, so maybe it wouldn't hurt if he took advantage of the situation a little bit and had some fun. And once that thought took root and he realized exactly what was going on, Yu really couldn't help himself, quickly shutting down all opposition as he undid his belt buckle and pressed forward.

At first, Rise thought it was Yu coming in for another attempt at trying to pry her loose, but then she realized that it wasn't a bulge pushing against her panty-clad rear, but a bare, freed cock, and a scandalized gasp left her cheeks burning even brighter and hotter than ever. "What are you doing?" she asked, struggling and trying to find something to grab onto so that she could try to push herself back. "Don't dry hump me, get me out of here!" Although, the fact that Yu would think of her like that was getting her chest all tight, even if this was the absolute worst time for any of that.

But in practice, all Rise's attempt to kick about and convey her frustrations back to the real world did was make her ass grind eagerly against Yu's cock as he pushed down tightly against her, his hips rolling and grinding as he grabbed hold of her cheeks and began to dry hump her amazing ass. Rise's rear end was something that had drawn his eyes constantly; even when she wore a skirt, the taut curve of her behind was undeniable, and he'd always longed for her to sit in his lap and grind her ass against his groin. In some way, he was finally getting that here, as he dragged his cock between her firm cheeks.

Not wanting to leave Rise out of the fun, Yu reached a hand down to rub at her pussy, fingers pushing against the outline of her puffy mound and quickly rubbing against it through her panties, unaware that on the other side of the television portal, Rise was crying out in shock as she felt the pleasure of the boy she adored's fingers against her. "Why does it have to be now?" she groaned. "Of all the times for Yu to touch me, why does he have to do it when I need help getting out of here?" It was a frustrating situation, left balancing how much she wanted him to get serious and help her out of here, and how much his touch was almost leaving her a little receptive to making the most of her compromising situation. "Nngh, Yu..."

Yu could feel the panties growing damper against his touch as he eagerly rocked forward, grinding his cock against the soft fabric of her underwear as he kept her skirt up and away from trouble, which was suited best for the way the silver-haired teen savoured everything about her wonderful lower body. Perversion and maybe a little too much hormone guided his motions as he rocked his hips early, pre-cum dripping down onto the back of her striped underwear. He was having far too much fun with all of this, eagerly getting Rise wetter as he savoured her warmth and softness beneath him, his cock throbbing as it all proved so much better than jerking off ever had.

His fingers slipped from atop her panties to inside of them, boldly making direct skin contact andl eaving Rise crying out on the other side of the TV in mad delight. His eager digits pressed against her puffy mound, toying with the damp folds and spreading her pussy lips apart before curiously sinking a single digit into her, wondering what it would feel like, all too eager to get down and dirty as he threw himself carelessly into exploration. He'd never hear the moans that followed from Rise burning up, the feeling of being fingered by her love for the first time perhaps a little more invigorating than it should have been. She only wished he could have heard her as she shuddered in bliss, the fitful squirming turning into a more concentrated writhing as she fed into the friction of the moment, trying her best to help Yu in any way she could, shamelessly shifting her focus from trying to get out to something a little more careless in making the best of the moment.

"I've liked you for a while, Rise," Yu groaned, almost certain that she couldn't hear him. But in truth, that was exacrtly why he said it, confessing to her lower body as he took advantage of the bizarre situation and the feeling of his cock against her panty-clad ass to finally spill his heart as he drew closer and closer to spilling his seed. "A really long while, actually." Fervidly grinding against her, he pushed himself rapidly over the edge, left groaning as his hips shoved forward one last time before he pulled back, cock erupting and spewing his load all over her round ass, leaving thick, wet streaks of pearly white across her panties.

Yu gasped and twsited as his orgasm went through him, pulsating pleasure leaving him twitching even after his cock stopped leaking and dripping the last remnants of his load onto the carpet. "Ngh, wow," he said, dropping down slowly to his knees as he shivered. He was still rock hard, but he knew after getting off like that, he had to return the favour, withdrawing his fingers from her panties so that he could pull them down, tugging sharply on her underwear and dragging it down to her ankles as he exposed not only her gorgeous ass to his hungry eyes, but her sopping wet hole. Being exposed to his eyes left Rise gasping and shivering, and the building arousal had her pussy leaking down her thighs now that there were no panties to soak up her nectar.

Rise expected his cock to shove its way into her, for him to claim her right there as she sat half way in two different dimensions, utterly at his mercy. But while his hands settled onto her hips, she received something startling, something that had her crying out into the emptiness all around her, as Yu dragged his tongue up her drooling slit. "Oh my god, Yu!" she screamed, winding further up into carelessness as she was apologized to, thanked, or maybe even rewarded with cunnilingus. She didn't know, but as he lapped at her sensitive folds, she didn't even care. It felt amazing, and she slowly eased down almost into limpness as she let him orally service her.

It was a shame that Yu not only couldn't hear the ragged moans spilling from the gorgeous idol's lips as he devoured her pussy from behind, but that he didn't even know what he was missing out on. He kept at his task eagerly, eating her out with all the focus and energy he could muster. Steady and determined, his tongue lapped at all of the tart juices leaking from her snatch, sometimes shoving his tongue in deep and swirling it around before withdrawing it to work back at her folds. He didn't have enough feedback, didn't have neough assurance he was on the right track, and he knew he couldn't keep at this forever, but for a moment's attention paid to his crush, it still felt right.

But it didn't last. Yu was impatient, cock still aching and leaking pre-cum down onto the floor, and worse than that, he had no way of telling if he was even doing a good job; for all he knew, Rise was on the other side of that portal complaining about how he had no idea how to eat pussy. Utterly unaware that she was having the time of her life getting eaten out, Yu decided to hedge his bets and just give in to his urge to fuck her; he could always learn how to devour her right when he was done. So he pulled back to the very vocal complaints of the brunette. "But I'm so close! Why would you do this to me Yu? Fuck, that was the best oral I've ever had what is this?"

The second Yu shoved his cock into her, those complaints died in Rise's throat, replaced by squelas of mad delight as he slammed into her. Her tight, sopping wet pussy had been primeed by all of this foreplay, ready and slick, just aching for a long, thick cock to sink into her, and she got it. Oh god, how she got it. Screaming in shameless delight, Rise threw her head back as she felt herself not only filled with cock, but stretched out by it, Yu's girth making the penetration an amazing, toe-curling experience that confirmed at long last that finally, she was enjoying herself enough for this entire mess to feel worth it.

"Your pussy feels amazing!" Yu shouted, emboldened by the fact that she could hear him, as he drew his hips back and started to thrust. He fucked her hard and fast, maybe a little too sloppy and very overzealous about their first time together, but the mitigating factors cutting through any semblance of awkwardness or embarrassment kept him happy as he plowed forward, fucking her as hard as he could, relishing in the feeling of her amazing, soaked pussy around his cock, contracting and pulsating in delight. It was everything he could have hoped for, and he savoured the friction of the wet, velvety cunt around him as he hammered forward, hands gripping and kneading at her perky ass.

Yu couldn't stop playing with Rise's ass, and fondling turned into curiosioty as, with his hips still swinging forward, he decided to spread the cheeks open, admire for a moment her clenching pink pucker. He wondered just what Rise was into, and if she was the kind of girl who liked it in the ass; not that he would get an answer, but he decided to test it out, easing his thumb into her rear and working it slowly in and out, steadily trying to loosen and finger her back door for that extra little edge of pleasure to the steady fucking he gave her. If it worked, she would at least be enjoying herself more.

"Not my ass," Rise whined, biting her lip as she felt the finger sink in deeper and faster. "Oh this is embarrassing." She didn't want Yu to know how sensitive her ass was, and now it was her turn to be very thankful that Yu couldn't heard her from the other side of the television set as her secret love for anal attention was kept hidden, even as the moans spilled eagerly from her lips. This was all so ridiculous, and the shame throbbed within her as she stared out into the vast emptiness of the world around her, soaking in just how ludicrous this all was. Nothing abotu the situation made al ick of sense but she couldn't even begin to care as she writhed amid the heated, sloppy thrusts shoving deep into her, which let her know just how much Yu had wanted her all this time.

The force of Yu's thrusts made his balls swing forward and smack against her soft, lean thighs as his uneven grip squeezed and fingered and smacked at Rise's amazing ass in varying amounts. He had little idea what he was doing, but a big enough cock to just slam forward and hope for the best, while he alleviated his nerves through putting his hands to whatever use he could think of, if only to keep them busy. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was getting a good idea of how much Rise enjoyed him fucking her as she squirmed and kicked about happily, her pussy clenching needily down. Little signs that she was loving this, which kept him happy and eagerly thrusting along as he drew closer and closer toward the end.

Rise gasped, fucked hard enough that her hips were rocked back and forth, hammered and getting to a point where she felt like she was about to come loose, about to finally be unstuck from this damn television set, but she didn't even realize it at the time, the searing bliss filling her with such delight that she was consumed by the moment. She didn't think, losing sight of what was happening around her as she twisted and bucked, unaware that Yu was just as close as she was. Back and forth she moved, the increased motion utterly passing her by as she shut her eyes tightly and lost herself.

As climax tore simultaneously through both investigation team members, they wanted to use their isolation to confess how they felt about the other, but Rise's feet hit the ground just as he thrust into her right, popping her hips loose, and as she shoved back against him, she went moving out through the portal once more, stumbling into the real world again just in time for their unanimous scream of, "I love you!" to be heard by the other as Rise's pussy pulsated around Yu's spasming cock, which spewed thick ropes of hot cum deep into the furthest reaches of the now returned idol, just in time for them both to be left facing their admissions finding the ears of the one they were meant for but also meant to avoid.

The two breathless study buddy turned strange circumstances lovers looked for a moment at each other, shivering in shock and surprise as they dwelled on their own admissions, aware of the other's words but more concerned with what they themselves had said and everything that came with it, left nervous and unsure what to do for a moment, both pulled violently from the lusty haze of shamelessness and into nervous, crush-driven stammering.

Rise straightened herself out, groaning as she pulled up off of Yu's cock, ignoring the trickle of cum down her thigh as she pulled him upright, only to slap him right across the face. "You saw me in a position where I was half trapped in another universe, and instead of helping me, you decided to fuck me?" she yelled, criticizing him fiercely for what he had done.

Only to follow it up by throwing herself at him into a hungry kiss.


End file.
